


Here Comes the Sun (Full Moon Ficlet #381 - Sun)

by JoMouse



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Lab Technician Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Overworking, Pandemics, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2020, Teacher Derek Hale, sboverworked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Stiles is at a breaking point. Derek won't let him fall apart.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737445
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #381: Sun





	Here Comes the Sun (Full Moon Ficlet #381 - Sun)

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations.
> 
> So, another double whammy of Full Moon Ficlet and Sterek Bingo. This week is a bit autobiographical with only a little bit of exaggeration (I do still get time off but not as much as I used to and that will probably be ending soon). I just wish I had a Derek to help me out. I hope you guys still enjoy the story but if not, I can get it.
> 
> Big thanks to [Marie](HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com) and Jenn for not only being amazing betas but amazing friends when I'm falling apart during this terrible time.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Stiles sat in the darkened courtyard, elbows on his knees and hands in his hair. His nose wrinkled behind his mask at the too-strong smells of soap and hand sanitizer and he dropped his hands, clasping them between his knees as he blinked back tears. He was only halfway through a double shift and he was ready to give up. It wasn’t that long ago that he told people he loved his job and meant it, but these days those words sounded hollow and rang with an insincerity that made him wince.

Scrubbing his hands through his hair, he sat up and stretched. He was on day ten of twelve in a row that would probably keep stretching until a day off was something he would only dream about when he fell exhausted into his bed. The pandemic had hit everyone hard and working in a hospital, in a lab that tested for the virus, would have been bad enough but in a matter of a week, they had lost two full-time employees - one to a new job and another to medical leave - as well as a part-time employee who was too afraid to come to work and infect her immunocompromised husband.

Now, on top of everything else, his most mercurial coworker is threatening to quit if they don’t allow him to go part-time. As much as Stiles would love to see Theo gone, he wouldn’t love that his exit would leave only three employees, one part-time and two full-time including himself. He was already working more hours than were probably healthy and he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry as he thought about it.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, smiling down at his husband’s name and the photo of the two of them in front of the Trevi fountain in Rome on their honeymoon. It was only five-thirty in the morning and Derek should still be sleeping. His Zoom classes didn’t start until eight o’clock and Stiles grinned picturing all of the eight-year-olds in Derek’s third-grade classroom interacting with him and he wished he were home to see it.

Sniffling, he answered. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Derek said, his voice quiet. “How goes it?”

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times to explain and he just burst into tears. The genuine concern in his husband’s tone was the breaking point for him. He continued to cry as his husband soothed him through the phone. He was taking a deep breath when a hand landed on his arm and he flailed, nearly falling off the bench. Turning, he found Derek looking down at him, a huge cup of coffee in his hand and his eyes soft. If Stiles could see his face under the mask, he knew the corners of his lips would be turned down in a frown.

Derek sat down next to him, taking his phone and replacing it with the coffee and wrapping an arm around him. He pressed a kiss through his mask to the top of Stiles’ head. “It’s going to be okay,” he whispered. “We’ll get through this.”

“I don’t know how. I don’t know how much longer I can keep doing this,” Stiles whimpered. “It’s like...an endless night and I hate it. I’m so tired of darkness.”

“You’re poetic when you’re miserable,” Derek said and Stiles couldn’t help the wet chuckle that escaped him. 

They sat in silence for several minutes until the alarm on Stiles’ phone went off. “Break’s over,” he said, the tears coming back to his eyes as he pressed his forehead to Derek’s not wanting to let go of the one bright spot he had at the moment and return to the lab for more torture, especially since Theo was coming in for his shift soon. “I don’t want to go back.”

“I know,” Derek said, tilting Stiles’ face up with a hand under his chin before looking up and over his shoulder. “Look.” He tilted his chin and Stiles turned his head to see the sky lightening and the sun beginning to come up over the mountains in the distance. “No more endless night.”

“Here comes the sun,” Stiles said, smiling, calm spreading through him. He nodded his head as he prepared to go back to work with a slightly better feeling in his heart.

Derek’s arm around him tightened and he watched his husband tug his mask down briefly. Stiles copied the motion and pressed his lips against Derek’s briefly before pulling his mask back into place and hurrying to get back to the lab so he wasn’t late coming back from break. He heard Derek shout out a farewell and he waved at him over his shoulder, knowing that his day had no choice but to improve now.

“Here comes the sun,” he sang to himself as he flashed his badge to get back into the lab and even Theo’s scowling face wasn’t going to bring him down now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm josjournal over there.


End file.
